Vendetta
by planet p
Summary: AU; the first time, she failed to undo a mistake she made. The second time, she made it a vendetta.


**Vendetta** by planet p

**Disclaimer** I don't own _the Pretender_ or any of its characters.

**Author's Note** AU, but no more so than my other stuff, just more apparent (I think). May prove confusing.

The general idea is that the character whose POV this piece is from is trying to undo a mistake from her past, and unsuccessful the first time, is trying again, hoping she will have more success with the second generation and will finally erase/repay her mistake. Think of her as an earthbound spirit. (She was alive when she made the mistake).

* * *

In her own way, she was proud of them all, proud of all three of them. And didn't they make the cutest little trio!

In an odd, inexplicable way, she was proud of him the most. And she hated him! But she was so proud, despite his constant interfering, despite his constant resistance. He was strong, much more like Catherine than he was given credit for. And determined that he should protect the others, protect his family. She almost admired that in him.

And his sister, how she made her laugh. She had no idea! None at all. She thought that maybe they could have had something, could have had _some_ connection, like that that she was building with the younger one, Ethan/Mirage – if he hadn't been so _wrong_!

The younger one, it seemed, was, at least, sceptical. Did not want to like his brother, but could not hate him completely the way their sister did. The younger one knew that people were wrong, because in his eyes he was wrong too, but he could not completely hate himself, so he could not completely hate his brother either. Even with his mother's 'gift', he was not as like her as his sister, all raging love and raging hate, raging unfairness and raging justice.

Even after all he had seen, all that had been done to him – she was unsure what to call him? – Robert/Lyle, still seemed unable to accept that every attempt he made to make things not what they were, made them more what he didn't want them to be. She couldn't understand how he could be so childish! Love was not waiting with open, unjudging arms. Love would destroy him in the end. It infuriated her how he would not just be, could not just let be. How he insisted on doing his utmost. And how he so willingly offered up his 'soul' for it. People were not meant to be – were just not meant to be – the way he was! And what did he do? Did he fold it neatly and tuck it away in a dark and distant – but safe – place? Did he wait for his time to come, for Fate to play out, to sweep him up in its arms and whisper reassurance, what could he do when it was his destiny? How could one fight their destiny? No! He could not let destiny be! He had to be different, had to fight, had to be 'brilliant', just as the name his pathetic adoptive mother had given him said. He had to do everything in his power to destroy himself, for it he wasn't careful, she was certain, one day he would go too far, and then he would damage much more than just Robert/Lyle – he would damage his soul. Sometimes he was a very amusing boy. Sometimes she was almost proud. Sometimes she almost wanted not to hate him as much, the way she did his sister. How could she ever hate his sister?

She could no more hate Miss Parker/Angel than she could Catherine. She had not hated Catherine, not really! She had not done what she had done because she had hated her, she had tried to save her, tried to make it easier, when the time came, to go – to go on to better, brighter things! She had tried to undo her mistake, but she had never once blamed Catherine for it. No, she could never hate the girls/women.

Ethan/Mirage almost didn't count. He was not the same as the twins. He wasn't even a full brother, merely a half brother. She couldn't fathom Robert/Lyle's attachment to him. He wasn't the same as them. He made things complicated. The mistake/vendetta had practically nothing to do with him.

Though, she supposed, Robert/Lyle would care because Miss Parker/Angel cared. And she was everything to him. She, alone, had loved – not hated – him enough to begrudgingly hold on to him. How could she have known otherwise? She had been so young. Of course she had loved him. The mistake was regrettable but forgivable. She did not love him now, did she? She had grown up and she had seen her mistake and she had made a decision not to make the same mistake again. She was fighting, but fighting for the good. And one day it would end, she would end/die, and she would be safe/comforted in the knowledge that she had done the right thing. She, at least, had respect! Respected that one should be allowed to make amends, erase mistakes and move on. She would have her chance again – they would all have their chance again – so what was the problem?

She could not understand Robert/Lyle. He was too much of a child – impressed with his own brilliance/morals/childishness – to be understood. And he wanted to destroy Miss Parker/Angel with him. Well, that would never happen! She would put a stop to it before that happened!

And Miss Parker/Angel would assist her in doing so. And he wouldn't be able to do a thing to stop her! His sister would never accept him, that much was clear, would never understand their connection, their importance to each other. She would fight it with everything she had, everything she was, and the plan would come together perfectly for it! He could try his damnedest – and she would laugh in his face! If he loved Miss Parker/Angel he would stop now, he would put an end to it, because he knew – deep down – that he could not win, that she would win. And there could be no possibility, that once plan had began, that his sister could ever forgive him! And then what of his famous Love? They would all hate him, and if he did not give up then, he would only hurt himself/them more when the plan came to its ultimate end, when she finally undid her mistake, when she could finally be redeemed – and move on.

His time will have passed before it could come. He would be over. And nothing could make her happier!

* * *

_Thanks__ for reading. I'm sorry it was so awful. Feel free to just tell me it sucked._


End file.
